


Luxory Setting

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I mean really, M/M, Multi, soooo much sex, what kind of stamina enhancer has he been eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Gladio never seems very comfortable staying at the hotel in Altissa but keeps saying he'd rather be camping. So the guys set out to make him comfortable but they might have overdone it a little.





	

"Im cool with camping. Just so you know." Gladio looked around uncomfortable at the opulent room with its beautiful carpets, floor-to-ceiling windows and tastefully gilded mirrors of the Altissan Royal Suite.  
   
"Come now, it is nothing that special." Ignis looked pleased despite his words as he took in the luxurious room. "Surely the royal rooms back in Insomnia were fancier than this, and you were there daily when Noctis was a child, werent you?"  
   
"Yeah, but...." He fumbled for words. "Those rooms werent for *me*. I was just guarding them." He felt extremely out of place, knowing all this velvet and silk and delicate furniture was supposed to take not just his weight but the five days worth of rustic living and subsequent lack of shower accommodations they all had behind them. "I feel like a Behemot in a wedding shop," he muttered.  
   
"Smell like one to," Noctis was already about to crawl into a bed that to Gladio looked depressingly soft. "But Im not sleeping one more night in a tent and this was the only room available. So if you make us deal with sleeping in a tent, Im going to make you deal with sleeping in luxury for a night."  
   
"Yeah, suck it up big guy. I could get used to this!" Prompto was already bouncing in the bed next to Noctis. "Hey, Noct, think you can get me a room like this in your castle once we made you king again?"  
   
"Sure. You can take the one to the left of mine. It should be free." Noctis muttered from underneath the silky blankets which made Ignis break out into a cough as if he suddenly choked on something, which immediately rose Promptos suspicions.  
   
"What? Whats wrong with that room? Is it haunted or something? Cause I'd kill a few ghosts for a room like this."  
   
"The room to the left of the Kings is usually reserved for the, ah, royal mistress." Ignis said delicately, and then added,  just made Promptos blush several shaded deeper, "So I should suppose it would suit you fine."  
   
"Bastard!" Prompto smacked Noctis with a gold embroidered pillow, eliciting something between a grunt and a giggle from the blankets. "I am not your mistress! At least marry me and make it an honorable arrangement!"  
   
"I'm marrying Luna, remember? Stop smacking me!" Noctis tried to wriggle free from his cocoon to defend himself, but Prompto was sitting on him and had him pretty much pinned down. Ignis tried to interfere and got a face full of pillow for his trouble, thus raising the battle to a free for all smack feast.  
   
Gladio sighed. There were no way hed get them to change rooms now.  
   
He gingerly felt a bed; it was so soft it would be like sleeping in pudding and his back ached at the mere thought.  
   
"I'm sleeping on the floor tonight," he said to no one listening, stealing away the least embroidered pillow and a tassel-free cover.  
   
   
A few hours later darkness and stillness ruled the room, and only Gladio was still awake. Soft snoring came from the beds around him, grating on his nerves. Even the damn floor felt too soft as he twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, the air was air conditioned to perfection, no soothing sounds of birds or insects or prowling deamons could be heard!  
   
Alright, so he could live without the deamon sounds. But still, the tent was airy and if the temperature was a bit lower in there, well, that only served to make all three of his friends gravitate towards him and rub against which was always nice for the purpose of snuggling or maybe a bit more. Usually a bit more.

Maybe he should just jack one off and hope that would be enough to push him into sleep....A choice number of erotic fantasys and favorite memories about Prompto's mouth, Ignis' mouth and Noct's dick presented themselves as his hands moved lower.

There was a faint rustle of covers and Gladio quickly removed his hands from their straying path. He was more than a little surprised to see Noct's dark head hanging over the edge of the bed and peering down at him. The prince wasn't known for waking easily; in fact he had at one point slept right through a horde of Garulas stampeding straight through camp which of course had sent Ignis into a fit about abnormal sleeping habits.

But right now the prince looked awake, a slightly concerned look on his face as he glanced down on his Shield.

"Hey, Gladio." He whispered. "Still can't sleep?"

"No." No use lying about the obvious. "Don't worry, it's just a matter of time. You go back to sleep."

"Hmm." Instead of obeying, Noct slid out of the bed he shared with Prompto and crawled under the cover next to Gladio. "Maybe I can help you." His hands started down much the same path as Gladio's own had taken  just minutes ago, but the prince's hands were quicker and more clever; soon the teasing fingers found an inresistable pace that made Gladio had to fight to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't keep back a rumbling sound as he spilled out over Noct's hands, but fortunately it seemed to low-key to wake their sleeping friends.

"Better?" Noct kissed his panting Shield and Gladio nodded with a smirk.

"No wonder you won't wake up until noon if this is what you get up to at nights."

"Don't get any ideas," Noct yawned. "This was a one-time occurrence. Gotta make sure my people get enough sleep, right?"

"I'm sure it will be your number one concern as a king." Gladio grinned.  
   
   
He washed off and went back to try to get some sleep; now that the worse restless energy was burned off he thought he might actually be able to get some rest. Noctis was already back in his bed and snoring; Gladio gave him an affectionate kiss on the dark head which only led to the man grumbling and burrowing deeper into the blankets next to Prompto. Having fulfilled his royal duties, Noct was not about to wake up any more tonight, that was obvious.  
   
Feeling comfortable enough to at least stop twitching, Gladio laid down on his makeshift bed, but now it felt too hard. He debated with himself for a while, then slid into the second bed next to Ignis as quietly and stealthy as he could. Sleep teased around the edges of his brain, and he was all set to let it engulf him.  
   
Unfortunately the sheer weight of him made the bed dip and Ignis was a light sleeper at best. He turned around and put a strong arm around Gladio, snuggling up to his back.

"Are you still awake? We have an early morning tomorrow."

Gladio grunted something non-committing because it was nice and warm under these covers with Ignis pressing up against him all along his length. Ignis rubbed his face against his hair, kissing the little spots along his neck that sent goosebumps down his skin.

"Iggy...."It was supposed to be some kind of sleepy half-protest, but it died away into a groan as sharp teeth bit into the junction of his neck and shoulder even as Ignis hands moved over his abs, playing with the lining of his underwear. As a hot, warm tongue invaded his ear, Gladio had to bite down on his lips to keep quiet. Ignis knew far too well how to play him like a fiddle.

"Lay still. Let me be of some assistance." The advisor mumbled as he moved over to sit on Gladio's chest and kiss him, rolling his hips over Gladio's groin. Once he started kissing his way down Gladio's chest - with a few detours - Gladio had forgotten all about sleep. Damn Iggy and his oral fixation! He thought in something that was closer to a prayer of jubilation than an actual curse, because Ignis started sucking him, quick and greedily, making all those little noises he usually did when encountering a new delicious recipe, one of his hands holding down Gladio's hip and the other working his own dick.

Gladio's hips all but lifted from the bed when he came and his teeth clashed together to keep quiet; Ignis, bless him and his oral fixation, fixation on tastes and all other things purely Ignis, swallowed everything and a few minutes later came to with  a hiss that was all but swallowed by Gladio's mouth. Rolling aside, the advisor cuddled up to him, his eyes already glancing over.

"Now you can sleep," he purred and for a few minutes Gladio's brain - still floating on endorphins - was inclined to agree.

But now it was too hot and sweaty under the blankets and there was a truly uncomfortable wet spot where Ignis had came....Gladio carefully untangled himself to go wash off his face and stumble back to the bedroom just to realize Ignis had managed to splay himself out over all the bed. The floor was no longer a tempting alternative, but there was a rather comfortable sofa that he had previously discarded because of its flimsy looks. But right now he was he was *really* tired, comfortable and sleepy. He laid down on the sofa with a content groan.Just to see another blonde head peak up in the other bed. Oh, hell no, not now! He quickly burrowed into the couch, studiously pretending to be asleep.  
   
Unfortunately, his acting skills had never been up to much. Promptos voice whispered across the room.  
   
"Hey, big guy? You still awake?"  
   
"No," he grumbled, trying to get Prompto to fall asleep by pure mind control. It worked approximately as well as pretending to be asleep.  
   
"Aw, you dont have to play tough. You always help me when I have trouble sleeping." Well that was true, but..."And the others are asleep. No one has to know." That too was true, Ignis was all but snoring now, completely out of it. Not even a sudden death put him out of action as fast as an orgasm. And Noct was far gone it was unlikely the second coming of Bahamut would be enough to wake him up.

A lithe and quick shadow flutterer over to Gladio's sofa, pale hair in an unruly mop.

"Look, Prompto..." Gladio started, but a hand over his mouth cut him off.

"Shh. Don't worry, Gladio. I know how you feel; these kinds of places makes me feel like a plebian all over again." He slid under the covers, strong runners legs around Gladio's waist. "Let's forget that for a while, okay?"

It went against every ingrained part of his training to admit weakness, but damn it....Gladio removed the gun callused hand.

"I'm a bit tired." He tried, but Prompto just nodded.

"Bet you are, carrying around all our stuff all day. Don't worry, I'll do all the job. You just lay back and relax. I'll have you ready for sleep in no time."

Gladio wanted to protest more but right then Prompto's groin rubbed against his in just that way and he could feel himself responding. Not much could wake his tired flesh right now, but Prompto's hip rolling special did the trick. There should be some kind of specially awarded medal for being able to move your hips like that, was Gladio's last blurry thought, before he was pressing up against that warm and willing body and ridden with less mercy than Prompto would ever show a chocobo. The blonde's hands were on his, holding him down more by Gladio's exhaustion than any actual strength since Prompto weight far less than what Gladio benchpressed on a daily basis back in Insomnia. But what Prompto lacked in strength he more than made up with speed and endurance and pure talent; Gladio had to resort to biting the pillow to keep quiet as Prompto started clenching and unclencing on the junk inside him, panting heavily but quietly in Gladio's ear.

By the time Gladio came, it felt like an explosion. The very last of his strength and energy contracted to one last effort, leaving his body as weak as a noodle and his mind a riot of exploding stars. He was all but asleep already when his head hit the pillow.  
   
   
   
And he said he couldnt sleep here, Noctis snorted the next morning when the combined efforts of himself, Ignis and Prompto hadn't been enough to rouse Gladio from his stupor.

"Heh. Didn't know he was that tired or I should have been softer on him." Prompto fluttered up his scrawny chest like a proud chocobo. "I guess I should feel flattered."

"You?" Adjusting his glasses, Ignis looked down on their sleeping tank who showed no sign of waking this side of noon, lines of exhaustion still apparent on his brow. "Dear Prompto, I dare say I am the one to claim that honour."

"Oh no," Noctis muttered, then reached out to pull the blankets closer around Gladio who didn't even stir. "Sorry about your egos guys but nothing less that our combined effort could make Gladio pass out like this."

"Are you saying..."Prompto gaped, looking down on the sleeping Shield with a mixture of deeply impressed and slightly horrified.

"I gave him a helping hand to, yeah." Noctis sighed.

"Oh my." Ignis mumbled with a slight flush on his cheeks. "That would be enough to incapacitate the most resilient man indeed."

"Maybe we should just....let him sleep?" Prompto suggested. "Can't bear to wake him. Poor man."

"Yeah," Noctis agreed as he ushered his friends out of the room. "Poor lucky man."


End file.
